


Candy  12

by bzs



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzs/pseuds/bzs





	Candy  12

05

贺望晚自习戴着耳机坐在最后一排正认真地用搜索引擎中译英，自习到一半的时候抬头见周宁牧肿了小半张脸进了教室，他坐在座位上转了转手中抓着的水笔，烦躁地把水笔丢到了桌上。  
最后不解气地从书桌里拿出了书包把自己书桌上放着的东西全了进去，拎起书包就要走，大熊在他书包搭在背上的时候扯了下他衣服，小声问：“晚自习不上了？”  
贺望瞥他：“烦，不想上了。”  
大熊：“老陈下半节晚自习要来讲课！”老陈是他们班班主任，脾气挺好的，反正只要贺望不要吵到真正学习的人他也根本不管贺望。  
贺望：“如果问起来就说我家里有事。”他甩开大熊的胳膊，拎着书包不急不缓地从前门口走出了教室。  
他经过周宁牧身边的时候这个人正捂着自己的半张脸趴在座位上，贺望瞥了他一眼，没说话自顾自的走了。  
隔了一分钟周宁牧从位置上站了起来，他揉着自己的脸也走出了教室。  
他是快走到校门口的时候才看见贺望推着自行车的背影的。  
贺望在前面推车他跟在后面走，两个人的椅子在路灯下叠在了一起。  
两人在一条没什么人的小路上一前一后地走了十分钟，贺望烦得要死，跨上自行车，还没说出让周宁牧滚上来赶紧回家的话，周宁牧一伸手拽住了自行车后座。  
贺望回头看他：“干嘛？”  
“送、送我回家。”周宁牧说话还有些结巴，他今天中午在家小巷门口给贺望甩脸看了，闷头跑的时候觉的爽得不行，贺望喊他，他不理的时候也觉得爽的不行。  
想以后每天贺望跟在他屁股后面追他，他还要高冷的一脸不屑地不理贺望，要用鼻孔哼贺望说：你不是不搭理我吗，不是跟英语课代表每天都聊的很开心吗，干嘛跟在我后面。  
结果人跑到巷子口，有些累了回头望了眼，自己身后早就看不见贺望的影子了。  
他在原地等了会儿，咬牙想着这人怎么两个轮子的车还跑不过自己俩条腿！什么破自行车！！  
他带着对贺望交通工具的愤怒打车走了。  
·  
贺望坐在自行车座上盯着拽着他车后座的周宁牧看了会儿，他也懒得说什么“你不是看见我就跑么”、“不是叫也叫不听么”、“不是说的话都不听么”这种谴责意味十分重的话，扭回头吐出两个字：“上来。”  
“……”周宁牧的手指在金属座位上抠了抠，他蔫巴巴地哦了声，跨上了贺望的车后座，两只手轻轻地捏着贺望的校服角，风刮过来的时候他就吸了吸鼻子。  
“哭了屁。”贺望的声音伴着风声吹到了他耳内。  
周宁牧委屈着嗓子说：“我挨揍了。”他吸鼻子，好委屈，“打我脸。”  
“……”贺望没搭理他，脚踩着自行车踏板，踩一圈车轮就滚了很长一段距离。  
周宁牧坐在车后座半晌没等到贺望出声安慰他，骂他都可以，脸就埋进了贺望的背上，一边把鼻涕眼泪擦在贺望的校服上一边还蔫吧着嗓子委屈道：“你干嘛不理我？”  
贺望说：“烦。”  
周宁牧就继续在他后背擦自己的鼻涕眼泪，擦完侧了侧脸把自己被人一拳打肿了的脸换了个干净的位置继续贴在贺望背上。  
“脸疼。”周宁牧像小时候在外面受欺负时候跑回家告状时候一样的语气。  
本来贺望这个时候都回阴阳怪气回一句“谁让你打架”，但是今天晚上的贺望格外沉默，他几乎不怎么跟周宁牧说话。  
周宁牧被他这气氛弄得新流下来的鼻涕都不好意思往贺望衣服上擦了，只得坐在车后座一个劲的吸鼻涕。  
快到家的时候一直沉默的贺完突然出声问：“你家有人吗？”  
周宁牧捏着他校服，瓮着声音：“干嘛？”他顿了会儿才道，“我爸妈好像又出差去了。”  
“嗯。”今天晚上的贺望显得十分冷酷，说出的每句话都言简意赅，能不说话就不说话。  
周宁牧坐在他身后伸手擦了擦鼻子，突然就害怕以后贺望都这样跟他说话了。  
贺望自行车停在他家门口的时候周宁牧一把抓住了贺望的胳膊，贺望从自行车下了自行车瞥他一眼。  
“我……”周宁牧还在组织措辞，说了一个音，贺望推着自己的自行车直接进了他家院子，周宁牧画风一转就问出来：“你晚上要睡我家啊？”  
贺望把自行车丢在他家院子里沉吟了会儿回头看他：“我跟你说的话你还记得吗？”  
“什么？”周宁牧进了自家院子，想着贺望到他家住已经是向他示好了，是在服软了，他们冷战了一个星期总算是和好了，他心情瞬间好了起来，关院门的时候手上动作都轻快了不少。  
贺望站在原地摸自己今早洗了没涂发胶而十分柔顺的头发，补充道：“我说你再跟人打架我就在床上操死你，你还记得吧？”  
“……”周宁牧咕咚咽了口口水，脸上瞬间就红了起来，他支吾了半晌，面红耳赤的大叫了声，“你放屁！”  
（……）

周宁牧在贺望的洗澡的时候穿着个内裤哒哒走进了浴室，一推开门就被浴室的热气扑了满脸。  
贺望热气腾腾的浴室里伸手把头发全部捋到了脑后，看他一眼：“刚刚把我校服弄脏了，记得给我洗了。”  
周宁牧红着耳朵慢腾腾地“噢”出了声。  
贺望把身上刚涂的香波泡沫给洗干净后，对着周宁牧指了指自己还在沉睡中的性器：“来，干活。”  
周宁牧抹了把自己脸上的水，满脸的忿忿不平：“你他妈干嘛这样跟我说话啊！”嘴里骂着脚却没有丝毫犹豫地迈了过来，他走过来红着耳朵垂手轻轻地碰了碰贺望沉睡着的性器。  
贺望的手摸了下周宁牧的胳膊随后直接从他内裤里伸进去握住了他一半的臀瓣。  
周宁牧揉搓着贺望性器的手抖了抖，从鼻腔里哼出一声，委屈巴巴地抬眼望向贺望。  
贺望就又看见他红肿的左脸，他不开心地蹙了蹙眉头，揉捏着周宁牧半边臀的手揉搓的动作幅度加大，食指在周宁牧臀缝上下滑了几圈随后浅浅地戳在入口处。  
周宁牧被他戳的脚软，握着贺望东西给他撸的手也没什么力气地往下耷拉着，贺望凑过脑袋拿自己冰凉的脸在他受伤的半张脸上贴了贴，才凑过去周宁牧一双没用心的手立马抬起来勾住了他的后颈，他贴着贺望的脸来回蹭了好多下，黏糊着嗓音说：“我们和好了好不好？”  
贺望伸手勾下他湿哒哒的内裤，轻轻地掐了掐他屁股上的肉，从鼻腔里哼哼出了一声。  
周宁牧胳膊搭在他肩膀上，卖乖地继续蹭他的脸：“做完就和好好不好？”  
贺望烦了一晚上的心情才略微好了那么一点，有心情去逗周宁牧了，他哼出声：“做完你就死了。”他冷酷无比地告知周宁牧。  
周宁牧黏黏糊糊地继续蹭他的脸，小声商量：“那先不死好不好？”  
他侧头在贺望脸上一下又一下的亲着：“不做死好不好？”  
贺望被他逗笑了，两只手搭在周宁牧光溜溜的屁股上，一边臀上一只手上下左右地揉捏着像是在揉搓着一团面团。  
周宁牧搂着他脖子直哼哼，一边哼一边凑过头在贺望脸上到处乱亲着。  
贺望给他蹭得烦了，拍了下他屁股。  
周宁牧“嗷”得叫了声，双手还十分顽强地勾在贺望身上，委屈地凑过来盯着贺望：“你干嘛打我！”  
“我干嘛打你？”贺望想了想，“反正你出去给别人打也是打，还不如在家给我打。”  
“……”周宁牧沉默了会儿，竟然觉得挺有道理无法反驳。  
贺望抬手又在他屁股上拍了下，周宁牧红眼睛收回自己挂在贺望身上的一只胳膊反手去摸自己屁股：“你有病啊不许打我屁股！”他生气。  
“谁有病？”贺望凑过去叼住他的嘴唇，问他。  
“……”周宁牧呜了两声，不敢说话了。  
贺望就把他按在浴室的瓷砖上给他里里外外干干净净地洗了个澡，他还伸手戳在周宁牧身体里，里里外外在里面勾弄了许久。  
弄得周宁牧赤身裸体地俯趴在冰凉的瓷砖上啜泣着射了出了。  
他射完有些不好意思，他跟贺望做了好几个月时间从来没有靠后面射就射出来过，而且贺望根本就没进来，只用了根手指。  
他把脸贴在冰凉的瓷砖上想要降温，贺望在他身后突然出了声：“手指也能射？”  
“……”周宁牧伸手捂脸，“你烦死了！！”  
贺望把他扭过来，微微歪了歪脑袋看他：“爽了？”  
周宁牧捂着自己的脸，从手指缝里露蹙两只眼睛看他，好一会儿从鼻腔里软绵绵应出声：“嗯。”  
贺望伸手摸摸他胸口挺立的两颗红豆豆，凑近周宁牧坏笑：“谁之前说我技术差？”  
周宁牧胸口被掐先是条件反射望后缩了缩，随后又很快地挺了挺胸口，小声：“没有说很差……”  
贺望关掉浴室的水埋头在周宁牧胸口嘬了两下，嘬得腮帮子有些累了拿毛巾丢在周宁牧身上：“到床上。”  
周宁牧乖乖地擦自己身上的水，出了浴室后两人还没走到床边，贺望突然伸手一把抓住周宁牧的腰让他撅着屁股趴在了自己大腿上。  
周宁牧手忙脚乱地挣扎：“你他妈干嘛啊！！”  
贺望按着他的腰，轻轻拍他白嫩嫩翘在自己眼前的屁股，哼：“让不让我打屁股？”  
周宁牧在他腿上蹬脚：“你有病啊！！”  
贺望对着他白嫩嫩的臀尖打了两下：“乖不乖？”  
“乖你妹乖你妹乖你妹！！”周宁牧被他气死了，他明明跟贺望一样大为什么要被他按在腿上打屁股啊，贺望是不是神经病啊！  
“听不听话？”贺望又拍了两下，其实周宁牧要有心想从他腿上站起来时间很简单的事情，可是这个人趴在他腿上跟搁浅的鱼似的光会扑腾，而且两腿间的东西还十分精神的支棱了起来。  
贺望被他逗笑，手从臀缝往下覆盖过他的后穴跟会阴，两根手指捏了捏他饱满的囊袋。  
周宁牧趴在他腿上连扑腾都不扑腾了，红着个屁股翘在他眼前，小声呜咽：“不要打我屁股嘛，我错了。”  
虽然周宁牧不知道自己错哪了，总之道歉是不会有错的。  
贺望又是啪啪清脆的俩巴掌在他臀上，周宁牧反手盖自己的屁股：“贺望！！”  
贺望又一巴掌拍在他屁股上，周宁牧大叫：“哥！”  
“……”贺望顿了顿。  
周宁牧继续大叫：“爸爸！”  
“……”贺望，“你叫我什么？”他把周宁牧从自己腿上拎起来，让他岔开腿坐在自己腿上，他坐上来后不安分地蹭了蹭，抬起一双湿漉漉的眼睛，委屈巴巴：“爸爸。”  
“……”贺望，“？”  
周宁牧瘪嘴。  
贺望笑他：“你怎么这么不要脸啊乖崽？”  
周宁牧横眉竖眼：“你不是我爸干嘛打我屁股！！”  
贺望伸手捏捏他的脸：“不要脸。”  
周宁牧：“你不要脸你才臭不要脸！”他说着说着红眼睛，“我今天都跟人打架了，还被打了脸你还打我屁股！”  
“……”贺望看他，“怪我？”  
周宁牧继续谴责：“你一个星期不理我！”  
贺望：“你一个星期没去学校，今天下午叫你你看见我就跑。”  
周宁牧：“上个星期你请我看电影最后自己走掉了。”他说着说着十分委屈地簌簌滚下一行泪，现在想到还十分委屈，“我手机丢了，身上没钱你还把我丢下先走了，我走回家的。”  
他呜呜：“我都是自己走回家的，走了好几个小时，回家就累得动不了了，当天晚上都没洗澡就睡觉了。”他吸鼻子。  
“……”贺望想了想，“这么热的天不洗澡，你好脏。”  
周宁牧凑上来狠狠地在他脸上咬了口，咬出了一圈牙印。  
“你是属狗的啊！！”贺望拔高声音。  
周宁牧松开自己的牙口看见贺望脸上的牙印，又有些不好意思了他凑上去拿脸蹭了蹭对方的脸。  
贺望转头亲了他一下，思考：“谁让你身上没手机没现金还不赶紧跟着我。”  
周宁牧瞪他，一眼瞪出去立马软下来：“那我下次跟紧你。”  
贺望十分满意地眯了眯眼睛，凑过去亲亲他的脸：“乖崽。”  
乖崽把嘴巴凑过去要跟他接吻，吻得晕乎乎告诉他：“你都软了。”  
“……”贺望——操。  
·  
最后贺望把周宁牧按在床上翻来覆去的硬了很久，他们还用到了前段时间新学习到的姿势，周宁牧坐在他身上全身红彤彤地上下起伏着。  
看着他要哭不哭地吸着鼻子。  
最后一次的时候他顶周宁牧顶在床头用力地贯穿他，周宁牧手指在空中抓了抓，最后抓住了贺望的小手指，他轻轻地勾着贺望的小拇指哼哼唧唧地小声哭。  
射完之后倒在床上好几分钟没缓过来。  
歇了半个小时候两人从浴室把自己洗干净，穿好干净的睡衣浑身清爽的走出来，贺望想了想把自己丢在地上的书包拎到了床边，他伸手在书包里翻找了好一会儿，才找到一张因为被随意塞进抽屉里而皱巴巴的学校练习本的纸张。  
周宁牧趴在床上探头看他，十分好奇：“什么？”  
贺望伸手捋了捋这张皱巴巴的纸张，然后十分随意地递给了周宁牧，十分随意地说：“给你的。”  
周宁牧疑惑地伸手去接，看见那张廉价的纸张上写了挺多英文字母，他愣了下，有些恼羞成怒：“你什么意思啊？”明知道他英语差还写英语来羞辱他？  
贺望白了他一眼，又从书包里翻出自己的手机丢在他身边：“知道自己英语差还不学习？”他从床上站起来居高临下地看着周宁牧，“给我用翻译器查。”他说，“一个一个单词的查，每一个都要查出来，一会儿我检查。”  
周宁牧仰着脑袋看了他一眼，撇嘴，但想在两人刚和好还是不要让贺望那个了，不情不愿地拿过了贺望的手机。  
贺望就从床边走开，他耳朵有点红，在房间转悠了半晌，走到周宁牧的书桌前，想从他抽屉里拿糖，从抽屉糖罐里拿了两颗糖，一颗放在桌上准备一会儿塞进周宁牧嘴里，一颗拆开糖衣丢进自己嘴里，关抽屉的时候见到里面躺着一张学校发的练习本的纸张，他伸出两根手指捏起这张纸。  
看见上面的字眯了眯眼睛，他捏着这个周宁牧写给他的绝交信走回了床边。  
床边的周宁牧耳朵红红地在认认真真地用手机翻译贺望写的英文情书。  
他查一个单词脸就红一寸。  
“往后余生都要跟你在一起。”  
查完最后一句话后他红着脸仰起头，贺望站在床边眯着眼睛把一张写了中文字的纸展开在他眼前。  
“……”周宁牧叫了声，他伸手抢过面前的纸，把纸团成了一团，十分可怜地看着他，“我把它吃了好不好？”

——  
我发成功咩有！


End file.
